On the Rocks
by Arien
Summary: yukari and arashi go a wandering away from their lovers. havent gotten the very last part up yet but i'll get to it soon...
1. Surprise Attack

mmmm. don't know why people announce to all who read that they don't own Paradise Kiss… (ß- haha fixed it!) it should be assumed. But yeah, it does! And….. I'm a princess!   
  
ON THE ROCKS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sudden Attack  
  
It was another day, working on another piece created by the ever talented George. All were busy in the homey Studio, going on about the work assigned to their position. George was the only one to be gone. Where he was, he never told, and no one ever asked. It was pointless, really. He didn't give any more information then needed.  
  
Isabella was in the kitchen preparing a midday meal for the gathered. Miwako, working on sewing trimming to a sleeve. Arashi, sewing another part of the creation together. And Yukari, she was sitting at the counter thinking over life's matters.   
  
"The food's done. Come and eat." Isabella announced, bringing out plates with cute Japanese food on them (I've no idea of any food from over yonder except for….) including octopus weenies. (They're really quite cute! Oh, and I know the apple bunnies… but that's bout it)   
  
Snapping out of her world of thought, Yukari took a whiff of the food set before her. "I'm starving. And these weenies are so cute!"   
  
Miwako popped up onto a chair besides Yukari. "Miwako tried making weenies once but Josephine jumped onto the pan and dumped 'em all over the floor and burned her itsy paws!"  
  
"That's not how it happened. It was jumping off the counter and hit the handle and then it fell off the counter onto the dumb cat." Arashi corrected, popping a weenie into his mouth.  
  
Miwako giggled.   
  
Yukari stared at Miwako, expecting something more to come out of her mouth but when nothing did she turned her attention to the food on her plate. She picked up a little sandwich and popped it in her mouth.   
  
"This tastes maaaahvelous, Isabella!" Yukari said in an overly dramatic way.  
  
Isabella smiled at the compliments so often spoken her way.   
  
"Yeah, you should come to my place and cook for me all the time." Arashi said, taking a weenie from Miwako's plate, having finished with his.  
  
"She practically already cooks all your meals already. You spend how many hours here?" Yukari said, munching on another sandwich.  
  
"Miwako can cook!" She leapt out of her chair with a surge of hyperisity.(yeah, I know that's not a word) "I cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"  
  
"You've never cooked me all that." Arashi said.  
  
"Weellll…. I will! I go shopping now for supper tonight!"  
  
"What about the dress?"   
  
Miwako stopped in the middle of making her way to the door. "Mmmm… I'll work super hard tomorrow and get it done! Bye bye!" She skipped out the door, leaving her plate of food for Arashi's appetite to devour.  
  
"She is so cute. I wish there were little Miwako dolls you could buy!" Yukari smiled to herself, always more chipper when being in the presence of Miwako.  
  
"Yeah, I'll sell her to you for 50 yen." Arashi was now clearing Miwako's plate with his mouth.  
  
"I'd have a hard time seeing you give up Miwako for 50 yen. I couldn't see you giving her up for anything."   
  
"Young love is sweet." Isabella said, returning to the kitchen.  
  
Arashi leaned against the counter and sighed, pretty heavily.  
  
Yukari looked at him and noticed a look of despair covering his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
He corked an eyebrow in her direction, as if his problems didn't matter. "Nothing. I got to be getting to band practice. We got a gig coming up in a few days."  
  
"Really? Can I come with? I never got to see your band yet." Her eyes shown with excitement over the small pleasure.  
  
Arashi shrugged, grabbed one last bite, and turned. "Sure, come if you want."  
  
Yukari hopped off her stool and followed Arashi out of the Studio and to his motorcycle. He tosses her a pink, flower decorated helmet she knows is Miwako's and gets on behind him.   
  
Yukari enjoys the feel of speed hitting her body as Arashi gases the engine. She clings tight to him, looking over his shoulder at the traffic whooshing by them as Arashi swerves to pass by them, in a way Yukari knows isn't quite legal, but doesn't mind in the least.  
  
They were meeting the rest of the band at Arashi's apartment. Yukari was a bit disheveled after getting off the bike and had to take a moment to regain her balance.   
  
"Come on. They're probably up there already, waiting for me." Arashi led her up the stairs and they saw a group of guys hanging out his door.   
  
"Hey, man. What took you so long?" One of the members asked. He had long curly hair that Yukari was almost jealous of. He checks out Yukari, from head to toe. "Wow, you've replaced Miwako nicely."  
  
"Shuddup." Arashi pushed him aside and unlocked the door, walking into his apartment and the rest shuffling in behind him.  
  
The band hooked their stuff up to the amps and whatnot. Yukari watched from the sidelines, interested how everything worked.   
  
"Ok, let start with Follow Me Up and then we'll go into Crumbling Ground." Arashi instructed. (wow, those names aren't too shabby for a song…. I should get a career in song titling.)  
  
The drummer counted it off and then the whole apartment was filled with a more or less musical noise. Arashi sang out some words and a bass player shouted some others to play along lovely in the song. If anyone was banging on the door, no one could have noticed.  
  
Yukari never listened much to this sort of music but she felt herself growing fond of it already. She moved in her seat along with the beat of the music, singing along with it, though much more softly then the boys, after having heard it 3 or 4 times.   
  
Practice went on for a pretty long while and when it was done they had all pigged out on pizza, their band's favorite, and then the ladies went on their way.  
  
The apartment was left with trash thrown about and a slice of pizza stuck to the wall. How it got there still made Yukari and Arashi fall in laughter.  
  
"That was so great. Think I could come to another practice sometime?" Yukari asked, peeling cheese off her shoe with a smile.  
  
"Sure, the guys seemed to like your presence. They were all trying to show off if you didn't catch that." He laughed.  
  
"Oh, so the one guy fighting with the hose attachment to your sink was supposed to impress me?"  
  
"I don't know about that but I got a kick out of it."  
  
They both plopped down onto the couch, after whipping off all the junk onto the floor.   
  
"Its odd that you love music and fashion."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I don't know. I just would never put the two together."  
  
"Well, I would never put a prissy elite student in with a group from Yazawa."  
  
She scoffed. "If I had it my way I wouldn't be in that school. (cant remember the name of her school. Starts w/ a S!) I envy the way you guys go about life."  
  
"You can do it yourself, you know?"  
  
"Yeah…. ", She turned to look at him. He was looking her way as well and with unexpected intentions, Yukari threw herself at him, smacking his lips full on with her own in a rather lusty, sensual, animalistic way.  
  
Hahaha, well, that was lovely… Sarah, review it! I better get to bed b4 amira comes down, sees me over yonder and then poof! Goes to me dad 'sarah was on the computer at 6 in de morning' yeah, lovely… and ……mmmm….. find some more people to read and review this lovely *cough cough* masterpiece! PEASH! 


	2. Getting It Back

Oooook….. I completely retarded my story up. Ay, its irritating. Ok so heres what happened. I was trying to fix the format the story was in (cuz I written on Microsoft word and it got a gay but when I tried removing the chapter the whole story poofed away but not its all betters! And much more easy to read….hahaha, yeah, so you lovely few people that reviewed for my first chapter….well…… REVIEW IT AGAIN! Compliment me on a job well done… or something… sarah, come back! I'll do a lil something something with george and Isabella just for you!!!! … yeah, I don't know where I shouldve put the ) … but I guess this is a good place!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Arashi threw Yukari off of in with sudden, unexpected force. He gasped in surprise and saw how she looked back at him with the same disoriented look upon her face.  
  
"I…I'm sorry. I don't… ", She tried for a smile but only managed halfway. ", I better get going." She hurried, stumbling some, to the door and let herself out.   
  
Yukari ran down the steps and out of the apartment building so fast that she tripped out the door and fell on her knees and hands. Her eyes stung with embarrassed tears mingled with those caused by her scrapped palms and knees.  
  
"Yukari?"  
  
Yukari took a sharp intake of breath when she heard the voice hover above her.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
She could see George looking at her from his kneeling stance. He pulled her to her feet and caressed her burning hands in his.  
  
"Why're you in such a hurry? Do you have to be home already? I could give you a ride." His words were gentle to her ears which were no help to ease the guilt surfacing to her head.  
  
"Uh, no. I'll walk. See you later, ok?" She slipped her hands out of his and walked fast down the street.  
  
"Yukari!" George called to her, now from a block away. She looked back to see him yelling something to her. She didn't quite get all he said but waved at him and departed on her way.  
  
She was halfway to her house when she stopped outside a little shoppe and dialed Miwako's number on her cell phone. After a few rings, Miwako's end picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Isabella?" Yukari surprised by the receiver.  
  
"Oh, hello Yukari. I'm helping Miwako with her dinner for Arashi. Miwako's…. has her hands filled at the mo…Oh, no dear! Ah, could Miwako call you back?"  
  
Yukari let out a slight sigh. "Sure. Bye." She hung up and stuck the phone into her bag.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Who was that?" Miwako asked, her hands covered in some sort of batter and a bowl half empty from spilling on the floor.   
  
"Twas Yukari, darling. Careful now. She sounded a little muffled when she hung up. Here, let me take this. You wash your hands and call her back." Isabella took the bowl from Miwako and cleaned up the mess on the floor.  
  
Miwako wiped her hands off and took her phone, calling back Yukari.  
  
"Hello Yukari! Miwako having a little bit of trouble with Arashi's maaaaaaaahvelous supper tonight but Isabella is helping so very much! Its gonna be lovely!" Her childish voice made a grin come to Yukari's lips.  
  
"Sounds like you're having a good time." She sad softly into her phone.   
  
"But it doesn't sound like you are. What's wrong with Yukari?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a little bit out of it. I went to see Arashi and his band practice. They're really good."  
  
"Yeah, Arashi takes after his pa. Miwako thinks they should perform together but Arashi doesn't seem to think that a very good idea."  
  
Yukari smiled, sadly on her end, thinking of Miwako and her happy ways of living. So carefree and such. "Um, I should probably let you get back to cooking. Hope everything goes well tonight."  
  
She heard Miwako protesting the hang up but Yukari hit the off button anyway.   
  
~~~~  
  
"What was Yukari doing here?" George asked, setting his hat on the table in Arashi's apartment.  
  
"She wanted to check out the band." He said, blandly.  
  
"She didn't look too well when I bumped into her outside. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, man. You know girls get for some unknown reason. And, well, Yukari doesn't seem to like living easy."  
  
George smirked and sat down on the couch, in the spot Yukari had sat when she was there. "And still I can't get enough of her. I don't know what wrong with me but … don't look sad. I'll always leave room for you." He said in a sexy George tone. (he's got a tone named after him!)  
  
"Ah, blow off. What're you here for anyway?" Arashi picked up some trash off the floor and stuffed it in a trash bag.  
  
"A friendly visit is all."  
  
"Yeah, and what'll this friendly visit turn into? Asking me for some sort of favor?"  
  
"Arashi, why do you think so little of me."  
  
"I don't think highly of pervs. Especially one that's always flirting with my girl."  
  
"Don't you feel you get enough of my attention?" George played with the cord from the blinds. "There are just too many people to please. But, anyway, I'll have to please the crowds later."  
  
"What crowds?" Arashi mumbled to himself, knowing George would take no part in hearing that comment had he spoken any louder.  
  
"I want you to do something for me."  
  
"It only figured."  
  
George held a smile on his face and leaned close to Arashi, whispering things softly so that Arashi had to come nearer to hear. And then Arashi understood what was going.  
  
~~~~  
  
The doorbell at Yukari's house rang. She was the only one home for the night as her mother went to her little brother's school for a parent/teacher conference.  
  
Yukari, hearing the bell ring from inside the bathroom, quickly fumbled into her sleepy wear and went to answer the door.   
  
Opening the door just slightly, she felt it being pushed from the other side. All too fast the door was swung open and in front of her Arashi stood, his hair not in his usual spiked up manner but in an intentionally messy sort of way, and his eyes gazed at her in only a way Yukari could wish for George to stare her.   
  
And then she was pinned against the wall under Arashi's large hands. She had a slight recollection of some words she'd said to George popped inYukari's head as Arashi roughly pressed his hungry mouth to hers.  
  
"….Every time our lips touch, you'll die a little death…"  
  
At that present moment, Yukari, herself, felt herself dying  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
annnnnnnnnd?????? Ha, I always laugh when I write stuff like that. Tis so funnies. Well, y'all tell me what cha think! I need some reviews to replace those I lost! Oh, the tears r still spilling over that mistake… Give me some luvin! Isn't there a brand of bread with luvin in it…? FUEL'S NEW CD IS COMING OUT IN 53 DAYS! Better be good is all I got to say….. peash! 


	3. Blurt

Who all out there has pierced their own ear crookedly?! I did and now my one earring gets stuck in the other one…. Yeah, so, um, same things follow through… hahha, cookie dough logs r sooo funnys! And….. oh, forgot something that I really should've put at the end of this chap buuut…. If you don't know what color wistena is go to your crayola box and look in the purple section!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Miwako tried calling Arashi's cell phone five times but he never picked up. Isabella was still there with her, finishing up with the last preparations.   
  
"He's not picking up. You don't think something bad happened to him, do you?" Miwako, close to tears, looked to Isabella for some reassurance.  
  
Isabella put a motherly hand on Miwako's shoulder. "Don't fret, hon. I'm sure Arashi's fine. He might've went out and forgotten his phone at home."  
  
"Yeah…."  
  
~~~~  
  
"We're hooome!"  
  
"Boy genius is back!"  
  
Two familiar voices echoed throughout the house.  
  
Yukari sucked in a breath of panic. The two of them had ended up in the kitchen, halfway under the table. "You gotta get out!" She whispered loudly to the boy on top of her.  
  
"Yeah, and where am I gonna go?" Arashi didn't seem too alarmed by the situation. He stood up and quickly took out all earrings and safety pins he had sticking out of his head. Stuffing them into his pocket he walked out to greet the new arrivals.  
  
"Heeeellooo Mrs. Hayasaka. Its delightful to see you again."  
  
"Hello Hiro. Are you helping with Yukari's studying?" Yukari's mother didn't seem the least agitated by Arashi's presence.  
  
"Sure am. We were going over the parts of the anatomy." He grinned. "But I should be going home now. Getting late and all."  
  
"I hope Yukari's grateful for all your help. Seems like she's been spending more time with those no good Yazawa students more then she has with her studies."  
  
"Yes, well, some people just get caught up in those sort of things. Suppose you can't bad talk 'em cuz I'm sure they think the same bout us."  
  
Yukari's mom waved her hand at the comment as if pushing it away.  
  
"Goodnight, then."  
  
"Wait!" Yukari popped out of the kitchen. Her mom and Arashi both turned toward her. Her brother had gone running to his room. "I…uh, I'll walk you out."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They stood outside her house. Arashi was leaning against the door, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up.   
  
"What was that all about? When have you ever met my mom and since when was your name Hiro?" Her fists were balled up on her hips in a prissy way.  
  
"Ha, yeah, Hiro seemed like a good enough Seiei student so I thought he was as good as any guy to be. And 'sides, with me being a straight A student I have time to spare to help you study." He smirked, taking a drag of his cigarette.  
  
Yukari eyed him suspiciously. He laughed, and handed his cigarette over to her. "Calm down a bit."  
  
"Ah." She took it from his hand. "This is the last time."  
  
"As far as I knew this was your first time. You Seiei kiddies all be smoking and whatnot, eh?"  
  
"Not that. It's the last time that this sort of thing is gonna happen. I can't do this to George and especially Miwako! I feel awful about it all."  
  
"Ah, things happen."  
  
"Is that how you feel about it? Well, I'm not sure I want to be with a guy that is only gonna stick around when he feels like it. For all I know, you could just be leading me, and when I'm not expecting it, poof! You're gone."  
  
"Aw, I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
"I didn't think you would have done that to Miwako…" Yukari finished off the bud and tossed it to the ground.  
  
"Give me a good night kiss?"  
  
It wasn't a question. He knew Yukari wouldn't resist and she didn't.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was the next day. Yukari was at the library. The rest were out shopping for new materials for George's new collection of designs.   
  
Isabella and George were discussing the colors that would be best while Arashi and Miwako hung back in silence.  
  
"Miwako tried calling her lover last night." She spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"Eh? My battery must've been dead."  
  
"Oh…" She ran her fingers, gingerly, over a display of fabrics. "Miwako cooked dinner for him… Isabella helped."  
  
Arashi wrapped an arm around Miwako. "Hey," He smiled, compassionately, "I'm sorry but I forgot about the whole thing. Me and the band went late into the night with practice. How bout I make dinner for you tonight?"  
  
Miwako smiled then too though a single drop fell from her eye. Arashi wiped it away with his thumb. "Ok, tonight then." She said.  
  
"Miwako. Arashi. What do you think?" Isabella held up a lilac colored fabric against her body.  
  
"Its beautiful." Miwako left Arashi and went to George and Isabella, becoming more of her usually hyper self.   
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
After supplies were bought, they were brought back to the studio where Yukari was waiting with her books, deep in reading.  
  
"Caroline! Miwako thought you were gonna be at the library all day!" Miwako ran happily to Yukari's side.  
  
Yukari smiled back at Miwako. "Not today. Thought I'd come by and see if you guys needed help with anything. George told me that he was going to start a new line of work."  
  
"That's right, but you'd probably just get in the way of all that so stick to your studying." George said, sounding as stuck up as ever.  
  
Yukari shot him a glare that he chose to obviously ignore.  
  
"Yukari can help Miwako!" Miwako volunteered.  
  
"Hey, Isabella. You got any of those rice balls left? I've been craving one ever since we left to shop for the materials." Arashi said, roaming through the kitchen area.   
  
"You ate the last of them before we went out but I'll make new ones." Isabella went to start the work of satisfying Arashi's stomach.  
  
Miwako went pulling things out of bags, separating them into whatever piles she thought fit. George bent over Yukari's shoulder and spoke softly in her ear.   
  
"Why don't you come over tonight? Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"I don't know. I still have a bunch of studying to do."  
  
"Bring the books to my house and I'll help you study." He didn't wait around to hear a protest. "Ah, Miwako, we're going to put the lilac and the wistena together."   
  
~~~~  
  
Yukari had driven to George's with him that night.   
  
"I'm sure you're trying hard to hide it but I know you're still desperately smitten with me." George said, ever so confidently.  
  
"That's right. I could never hide these things from you." Yukari said, blandly, sipping on a glass of water.  
  
George took the glass away from her and started hungrily to satisfy his own thirst. He had her crumbling to the floor, and him right above her.   
  
Minutes later she was gasping for breathe and had to move her head away from George's for a moment. When he came back for more she giggled, breathlessly. "Ah, hold on a sec. Oh, ha, that feels good. Wait, just wait a second. Arashi!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ay, I need some feedback from whoever reads this. ….Like Sarah! Tell me what you got! The story getting betters? I know, still not enough of Isabella up in here but I don't know how to do her character!!! She much too….. mmm…. Isabella-ish for me. But I'll try!!!  
  
And…review again!^_^ I hate this Spanish keyboard….. and I'm not too fond of the greasy one downstairs either…. And I got this new CD by Die Trying. Don't think I've ever heard of them b4 but the guys on the back r hotties so I thought I'd give it a try^_^ peashes! 


	4. Something Unexpected

Finally got the 4th chapter finished. Forget about it actually. There's a whole bunch of Isabella in the chapter, yay! ... well, maybe only half the chapter… I don't know but there's still more in here then there ever was before!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
George stopped what he was doing and looked down into her face with a questioning look on his face. "What did you say?"  
  
Yukari looked back at him in utter silence, scared of what might happen.  
  
George slinked back away from his lover, looking incredulous. Yukari feared that by her saying anything it would only make matters worsen. When she saw George's face devoid itself of any emotion she could only think about what was going on in his mind.   
  
"I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out. It didn't mean anything!"  
  
George got too his feet and walked over to the door. "I think it's best if you left now."  
  
"George…" Yukari pleaded, helplessly.   
  
George walked away and she could his bedroom door close. Leaving a stain of her tears on his carpet, she got up and left.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yukari laid in bed that night, with the lights out and the curtains closed. The only light that could be found in her room was from the red numbers on her clock.  
  
She tried with all her might to think about George but Arashi's face always seemed to pop up in her head. She didn't know what to do about the matter. She couldn't break up with George to be with Arashi, especially since Arashi was still with Miwako. She pictured how Miwako would be when she found about what she and Arashi had been doing behind her back.   
  
She knew what she had to do. Stay away from Arashi. Beg for forgiveness from George, and hope that all would be good thereafter.   
  
~~~~  
  
Yukari knocked gingerly on George's door. Nervous about how he would act toward her but she would hold herself strong no matter what things came to.  
  
The door opened but it was not George that stood before her but a woman she was not familiar with.  
  
"Um, is George here?" She felt a tinge of red creeping into her face.  
  
The woman smiled with a soft laugh. "He's rather indecent at the moment. Do you still want him?"  
  
Yukari only stood there staring at the woman, speechless.   
  
'Could he have known so much to have gone and done this to me?' Such thoughts flew through her head. She didn't give the lady an answer but ran off, out of the building and down the streets.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Isabella was going in and out of thrift stores, looking for some odds and ends that would fit together lovely with something she'd been working on, on her own.   
  
Walking to get something to munch on she spotted Yukari across the street. "Caaarriiee!"  
  
Yukari glanced up, looking about to see who had yelled her name. Across the street Isabella was waving to her to come over.  
  
Yukari, dodging traffic, ran over to Isabella, wiping away any remaining tears. "Hey, Isabella." She smiled.  
  
"Hello, dear. Oh my! Your eyes are all red."  
  
"Heh, yeah. I guess I had something in them and rubbed them too much."  
  
Isabella knew better than to believe that story. "Come and I'll buy you some lunch."  
  
Yukari followed her into a little corner restaurant. By the looks of things, the people there knew Isabella from previous engagements, and took kindly to providing a lovely tableside window for the two of them.   
  
"So, what are you doing this far downtown, dear?" Isabella asked, sipping some tea.  
  
"I was just out wandering about."  
  
"Mmm…Is that all? Perhaps you'd like to venture with me after lunch through some more thrift stores."  
  
"I wouldn't picture you shopping at thrift shops."  
  
"It's quite a lovely place to find little tidbits."  
  
"Ok, sounds good."  
  
Isabella and Yukari talked of other things as they ate. Things of no large amount of importance such as the poorly dressed people of the world (well, that could be important) and Yukari's brother falling into the toilet.   
  
Afterwards, they walked about, going in to and out of endless stores, (downtown was full of them) checking every little thing out.   
  
"Would you look at this?" Isabella held up a gold sequined, old lady-ish dress. "How hideous."  
  
"And to think there are people out there wearing that type of stuff." Yukari smiled, fingering through a bucket of nail polish and broken up makeup.   
  
Isabella bowed her head in dismay. "It's simply shameful."  
  
"Miwako was showing me this fashion magazine from America and what people are wearing over there would make you cry!" (hahahha, this only counts for old people and hicks….and the people stuck in the 80's)  
  
"I pray you never let me see such horror."  
  
She laughed at some thoughts in her head.   
  
"Oh, George would absolutely adore this." Isabella rubbed the velvety material of a coat that looked like it had been in a play against her face.   
  
"Would he wear something from such a place?"  
  
"He wouldn't have to know." She smirked. "I'll give it to him next time I see him… Oh, you'll probably see him before I do. Would you mind giving it to him for me?"  
  
Yukari shook her head. "I can't. He doesn't want to see me."  
  
"Why wouldn't he? George loves you too much to miss a day without you."  
  
Yukari brushed by Isabella, trying to get away before she became a mess of tears. Isabella dropped the item in her hand and chased after Yukari out the store doors.   
  
"Carrie, wait!"   
  
Yukari had been running but stopped at the street's corner. Once Isabella caught up to her she led her to a bench and they sat down in silence fore sometime before Yukari spilled it all out. She told Isabella the whole story from her and Arashi's first kiss to having been greeted by another woman at George's apartment earlier that day.   
  
"Which one do you love, Carrie?" Isabella's voice had the power to sooth and calm with each word she spoke.   
  
"George. Of course I love George . . . But I think I love Arashi too. But I can't keep on doing this. Miwako means so much to me. I can't do this to her but I … What am I going to do?" Yukari held her glistening face in her hands. "If you didn't go the other way I'd drop them both and go for you." She smiled, sadly.  
  
"I dress in drag, dear, but that doesn't mean I'm gay." Isabella lifted Yukari's head from her hands. Before Yukari could really put together what was going on she felt Isabella brush her lips against her own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What'd ya think of that?! All for it or extremely against it? Isabella was a cutie kid so he must be a cutie guy at his age now, don't cha think? 


	5. FIGHT!

All right y'all! I jus wanna say ....that I don't like dogs... BUT I love whoever ~lilpuppydog~ is! Oh my, reviewing my fanfic twice! I don't believe anyones ever done that before... it just... brings me to tears....!  
  
And to everyone else.... I suppose youre all coool tooo! Yesh, I got a whole 9 reveiws! Yay for me!.... though one is from me, 2 from my sister and one from my friend... so 5 reveiws from people I don't know! Oh yeah!!!!  
  
Hope ya like ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It took Yukari a moment to pull back, astonished by Isabella's actions. When Isabella came for more Yukari had to push her back.   
  
"Wait, what are you doing? Isabella?"  
  
"Please, call me Yamamoto."  
  
"What? You know, I think someone must've slipped something into your food at the restaurant."  
  
Isabella sat back and laughed quaintly. "You really do amuse me. Oh me, I really shouldn't be acting like this when you've such problems to attend to."  
  
Yukari stared at Isabella, uncertain. Isabella looked back and laughed again. "Darling, I was simply teasing you. The low percentage of boy still in me gets out every now and then."  
  
"Uh, " Yukari looked for words. "It's, uh . . .um . . . I'll go figure out what to do on my own." She got up and walked away, rather quickly.   
  
~~~~  
  
George sat at the counter in the studio stirring his tea absent-mindedly. His gaze settled on the air, his mind just as blank. He didn't even realize that someone had come into the Studio until they called his name twice. He turned to see Arashi looking at him with a weird expression on his face.  
  
"You on something?" He asked as he laid his guitar against the wall.   
  
George shook his head. "Lack of sleep."  
  
"Eh." He looked around the room. "You must be really out of it seeing how you haven't even done any work. Miwako could come in here and start on the sewing and you'd still be disconnected."  
  
"Yeah, Miwako. What a sweet girl." George's voice stayed mellow and void of much emotion.  
  
"Uh, right..."   
  
"Always smiling even when her heart is breaking. She smiles even through tears. You ever notice that? It makes you wonder how such a selfless person could exist in such a world."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's Miwako for you. Ah, my head hurts. My drummer whacked me in the head when he was swinging his sticks in the air. The dirk."  
  
"That so? Pop a few pills. It'll take care of your head. Better yet, down the whole bottle. That'll take care of you for me."  
  
George got off the stool and walked past Arashi without a glance.  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I don't know." He went opened the door and was out.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Caroline! Miwako tried calling you whole bunches of times!"  
  
Yukari jumped, surprised by Miwako's sudden appearance. "Hey Miwako. My phone must've been off. Sorry about that. My mind's just been elsewhere these last few days."  
  
"Must be all that studying you do. Come to Miwako's sissy's home tonight for dinner! Sissy is making super yummy food because Yamaguchi is going to France for a whole month! He's gonna shoot all the French models and travel the town and he said he'd bring me back something French!"  
  
"Wow, that sounds exciting. Won't he miss you all a lot?"  
  
"He's been to other countries before doing model shoots before. He always keeps a picture of all of us with him. Sissy says that will keep him from temptations... Miwako isn't sure what temptations she was talking about though..."  
  
"Ah, that certainly does sound lovely."  
  
"Will you come?"  
  
Yukari grimaced. "I can't. It's getting late and I have some work to do. I wish I could come though. Tell Yamaguchi I said good luck, ok?"  
  
Miwako nodded. Yukari headed home, looking back once seeing Miwako gazing at her as she walked away.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day, back at the Studio, Arashi was working on pinning some trim to a sleeve when Yukari walked in.  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
Arashi looked up from his work. "Isabella was here earlier. Her parents came home today and she had to leave to meet them for their annual dinner. Miwako stopped by not long ago but she wanted to see Yamaguchi off and as for George, I haven't seen him yet."  
  
"Hm... So, you've been working on this the whole time?"  
  
"Yeah, something to pass time. Not much going on."  
  
"What about your band?"  
  
"We just had practice yesterday. We only have it three times a week."  
  
"Oh." Yukari fingered a strand of hair that fell over her shoulder.  
  
"Ay, fricken pin." He put his pointer finger in his mouth.  
  
"Prick yourself?"   
  
He looked up at her in a way that made her feel slightly stupid for asking a question about the obvious.   
  
Yukari left and came back a minute later with a band-aid. "Here. Give me your finger."  
  
He held it out to her as she unwrapped the band-aid from its wrapper.   
  
"How'd you manage to cut such a gash?"  
  
"Not paying attention."  
  
"As I see." She wrapped the band-aid around his finger. "Now you have a little padding for next time you prick yourself on this finger."  
  
"And I can't wait."  
  
Yukari went over to lie down on the couch. "I'm unbelievably tired. I couldn't get any more then 30 minutes of sleep at a time last night." She closed her eyes and laid her arm over her eyes to block out the light.  
  
"Why didn't you go home tonight and try to get some sleep instead of coming here?"  
  
"I don't know. You know how it is when you're watching a movie or are in the car and you get all sleepy and about to fall asleep but when you're in your room you can't sleep?"  
  
"More or less." Arashi didn't go back to pinning the sleeve but instead his eyes wandered over to the spot Yukari had chosen to lie down. He got up and stood in his place for a bit, almost nervous, and then walked over to the couch and sat down on the edge of it, just beside her.  
  
Yukari uncovered her eyes and looked up at him. Seeing what was about to happen she was almost tempted to stop him before he even touched her but she wanted him too much to stall his motives.  
  
They were going at it pretty heavily when Arashi felt someone grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. Yukari sat upright, her eyes falling on George kicking at Arashi's fighting body and then, further in the back, Miwako stood silent through the tears falling endlessly off her face.   
  
Arashi tried getting back on his feet but George wouldn't allow it. Yukari had to stop George from killing Arashi before she could make her plea before Miwako.  
  
She yanked on his arm with all her weight causing him to tumble over onto her. Within the few seconds Arashi had from the time it took George to recollect himself he was standing, ready to fight though looking more like he could fall at any moment. Droplets of blood trickled down his out of his mouth and his hands grasped his abdomen in pain. A dark purple bruise was already showing on his arm with an ugly yellow circling it.   
  
Yukari clung to George, begging him to back off. George looked down at Yukari and the anger he held in his eyes frightened her but the hurt she saw made her want to die.  
  
"George." Her eyes began to blur. "I'm-"  
  
She was cut off by his voice. "It's ok."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't care anymore. As far as we're concerned, we've never met. And as for you," He looked to Arashi. "Don't ever come back here. I never want to look at your disgusting face again. If I so much as see you on the street, watch out." He turned and went for the door. "Come on, Miwako." He called to her just before disappearing from their sight.   
  
Miwako stood still, never having stopped staring at them. Yukari didn't know anything to do but cry herself.  
  
Arashi started toward. He went to touch her but she slapped him, viciously. The look on his face let Yukari know she wasn't the only one immensely surprised.   
  
"Arashi . . . Why would you do this to me? I stopped seeing the only other I've ever loved for you but you . . ." She wiped all the wetness from her face. "And with Yukari?" She glanced over at her for a long second and then left them together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's, like, a whole half page more for this chapter! Oh, the thrills are never ending, I know. Let me know what you think! BECAUSE... I don't know how much more of a story I'm gonna write. So if someone out there reaaaaaaaaaaaally likes it, I'll do a few more chapters. If no one does then I think the next one will be my last.  
  
PEASH! 


	6. Apart

September 24, 2003 @ 10 pm. Alright everyone, 2 1/2 hours til I'm 18!!! Weep for me as that time approaches. I'll start raisining soon, turning all wrinkley and, oh, all the thoughts, I just can't bear them all...  
  
And I'm just getting over a cold. I had a bloody nose today and all this bloody jelly stuff came out and I showed it to my sister.... But she didn't much care for it.  
  
*think happy thoughts!*  
  
Thanks to you two lovely people for reviewing my latest chapter.  
  
Lilpuppydog....that is ur name, isn't it? You're my first reader that's reviewed me more than once! So, you're my favorite!  
  
Mmm.... Suppose I'll start on with this chapter now...#6....right...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Arashi sat head hung in his hands on the edge of the couch. Yukari thought she saw his shoulders shake every now but went against a try at comforting him. She was too shaken up herself to even attempt. She stood in the middle of the room, trembling, breathing hard, and making an effort to not let any more tears from escaping.   
  
No matter how quiet silence is it was growing louder with every breathing breath. A gasp escaped Yukari's throat when Arashi got up and slammed his fist into the wall. Without even one word he left her to stare at the chipped paint he had caused.  
  
Yukari looked around the Studio, gazing at everything she'd seen so many times before but right then seemed so new. She said bye to the only place she ever felt herself in. And bye to the extravagant people she had grown to love so fondly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A week went by. Yukari strayed away from the Studio no matter how many times she was tempted into running in a pleading for forgiveness. Even Hiro kept his distance. Every now and then he would smile a hello from across the hall but nothing more.  
  
Yukari felt herself draining into nothing. Her nights were sleepless and her days filled with agonizing thoughts. Even her mother started to worry about her but Yukari pushed her worrisome words aside.  
  
One day she walked by one of the material stores they had all gone to, to pick the fabric of the dress for the school contest. She went inside and the sight of all the rolls of fabric overwhelmed her. She went to the wall where the bunny print material Miwako was so fixated on making Alice something with made her tear up. She tried to laugh at this childish emotion but a smile could not make its way to her lips.  
  
When she heard an ever-familiar voice question her name her chest felt like it were caving in. She turned around and there was Isabella staring at her, looking as wrecked as Yukari. Yukari found herself being buried into Isabella's chest. She could tell Isabella was crying into her hair just as she was into her dress.  
  
"I've missed you." The words came out muffled as her voice was drowned in the layers of fabric it took just to make the top of Isabella's dress.  
  
"Oh, how I've missed you too. Everyone does."  
  
Yukari looked up, her watery eyes widened as if she felt like this was too much to hope for. "Miwako? And George?"  
  
Isabella gave a small laugh to her eagerness. "They do. Though they don't say it, I've never seen them looking as miserable as they do."  
  
"What about Arashi?"  
  
She frowned at the mention of his name. "I haven't seen him since before the incident. I'm awfully worried about him."  
  
"Me too." Yukari said quietly.  
  
"George and Miwako are at the Studio now. You should come with me and we'll go see them."  
  
Yukari shook her head. "I can't. I've... done too much to . . " She sighed. "I just don't want to be thrown out again."  
  
Isabella nodded, slowly. "I understand. Well, I should be going." She made to leave but turned around and saw Yukari was still staring at her. "I'd like it if you would visit me sometime."  
  
Yukari smiled. "I will."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Isabella walked through the Studio's door to see Miwako sipping tea drearily at the counter and George trying to look intent upon sewing a bodice together but failing miserably. Even George, who always looked like he cared about nothing, he kept messing up his work, which he never does. His expression was dismal though he fell under a great temper each time a stitch went out of place.   
  
"I ran into Carrie just a little while ago." Isabella made her presence known.  
  
Miwako turned to look at her with wondering eyes. George attempted to make so hint of being interested but failed when his hands slipped with the needle and he jabbed his hand causing him to curse with irritation.  
  
"The poor thing looks absolutely terrible. She says she misses you both." She laid her things on the table and went to make some tea for herself. "I told her she should come here with me but she thought she would be intruding."  
  
"Fricken right bout that." George put his stuff down and got out of his chair to go to the bathroom.  
  
"I miss her, too." Miwako whispered over her cup as soon as George was out of the room.  
  
Isabella smiled and walked over to the small figure and put her hand on her back. Miwako looked up to Isabella. "I don't want to lose her over this. I'll give Arashi up if they really want to be together." Miwako's eyebrows furrowed, as her eyes grew teary.   
  
"I think it would be best if you told her that yourself. I'm sure she would be glad to hear from you." Isabella's motherly nature took over as she smiled, sympathetically, down at Miwako.  
  
George came back out of the bathroom with a wet piece of paper towel around his finger. He looked over to see Isabella comforting Miwako. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
Miwako shook her head and turned back to her cup of tea. Isabella looked at George with a knowing shine in her eyes.   
  
"Forget it." He said and sat back down and seemed to begin his work again but didn't bother to pick up the needle.   
  
Not much happened that night in the Studio or the days to follow. Pieces of it were missing now and as a puzzle goes, if you have missing pieces it can't be finished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew, finally finished this.... A week later. Ok, I got one more idea for this lil story but after that I think this may be the end! So unless someone else out there has an idea I could stick in the story I think it's gonna end! It's sad I know but you know what they say. All things must come to an end.... I can wiggle meh toes!  
  
PEASH! 


	7. slumming

Yo all.......be my friend  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hello. Is Isabella home?" Yukari stood in the doorway of a grand mansion. Ivy framed the arch above her head, which rose from the ground covering sections of the wall as well. Yukari didn't note much other detail as Isabella bade her to come inside.   
  
"Wait here, miss." Sebastian told her in the middle of a large, intimidating foyer. "I'll fetch the master."  
  
He went up a grand staircase with railings of polished and intricately carved wood. Yukari glanced all about the room, eyes settling on everything in sight. It reminded her of a museum with all its hangings.  
  
"Ah, Carrie! What a divine surprise!" Isabella descended from the stairs, smiling.  
  
Yukari began to smile as well until she saw who followed Isabella down.   
  
His hair was only partially blue now, as he had let his natural color come out. She couldn't see it very well but she thought his eyes were bare, no longer covered with contacts.  
  
"Uh, hi. I didn't know you were having other company." As hard as it was to keep her eyes diverted from George, her gaze stayed on Isabella.  
  
"You know what they say." Isabella motioned them to another room, not indicating "what they ".  
  
Yukari walked beside her. "What do they say?"  
  
Isabella looked down at her. "The more the merrier, my dear."  
  
"Ha.... oh."  
  
In the next room, there was a coffee table with a plate of cookies and tea on it. George sat in the chair furthest the antique couch where Isabella took their seats.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a little note: someone said (ah sorry to interrupt the story!") but someone said the characters were flat and not very..lifeful...ha, yeah, and then I was jus thinking but this might not be why but could it be that they sound flat cuz half this story is the people being all depressed an stuffies? I dunno. Tell me what u think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isabella poured tea for the three of them. "Isn't this nice? And the day is just perfect. Not a cloud I do believe."  
  
"I don't know. Things have seemed pretty dead lately." He grinned, meagerly, as he sipped from his cup. "It will seem more deathly later on, I think. It is turning fall."  
  
Yukari bit into a cookie. "I think it's nice. The leaves (oh gwosh...my leg jus fell asleep and it's killing me!) are turning all sorts of color. Must be some inspiration for you."  
  
"Not really. My mind has been blank lately. All I've been thinking of were blacks and other dreadful colors. Maybe we could change our label from Paradise Kiss to Betrayal. What do you think?"   
  
Yukari let a very deep, very noticeable sigh out. She looked George straight on. "You wouldn't accept my apology."  
  
"That's right. When you *oh la de da I don't curse. Fill in the blank!* someone I see everyday it's hard to believe you won't do it again. I don't doubt you're still doing him."  
  
(I want a coffee....poor George..)  
  
Yukari bit her lip as her eyes framed with salty water. Isabella moved closer to Yukari and wrapped a arm around her shoulders. "George, please."  
  
George got up. "With you it's always a pleasure. Bye."  
  
He walked, long strides, out into the foyer. Yukari threw herself out of Isabella's embrace and ran, tracing George's footsteps. She lunged her body onto his and glared up into his eyes. "Believe me." She urged him. "I swear, never again." Her brimming eyes shone brightly from the light that was cast down from the ceiling.   
  
For a moment she saw his features soften, but only for a moment, so quick that she could have only thought it. He pushed her gently away and let himself out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You saw her?! How is she?"  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
"We shouldn't have been so awful. George, let them come back." Miwako's big eyes pleaded with him.  
  
"How can you be so forgiving?"  
  
"I don't know if I forgive them but I do miss them so much."  
  
George wiped his brow. "I think I'm getting a headache."  
  
Miwako frowned. "I'm going." And she left.  
  
~~~~~  
  
.j....j.j...hjh.j.j.hjluroytkrktrrykrvbvvbvbybvb y --that, my friends, is what happens when u get bored,,,, I don't know what to write next! It all seems retarded.... So I'll write more when it's unretarded... yeah tis what I'll do....  
  
And les miserables rules! Hahaha....if I were in it I would so be Eponine. That girl rocks. Yup...and I jus don't think I care much for that cosette girlie....   
  
Cosette: Oh my, I love you and I only met you through a song!  
  
Marius: I know! And my love for you runs deeper than the earth!  
  
Eponine: But no! I love him! But...it does not matter....as long as he is happy....   
  
Du du du  
  
*BAM*  
  
Eponine: Ugh.....*deep breathing*  
  
Marius: Ponine! It's ok, you're going to be alright! *worried*  
  
Eponine: .....(should I write down the song cuz it's so great?.....ok!)  
  
Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
  
I don't feel any pain  
  
A little fall of rain  
  
Can hardly hurt me now.  
  
You're here. That's all I need to know.  
  
And you will keep me safe.  
  
And you will keep me close.  
  
And rain will make the flowers grow.  
  
Marius: But you will live 'Ponine  
  
If I could close your wounds with words of love. (is he being a playa here? Yeah sure... ill dump cosette for you! And he should!)  
  
Eponine: Just hold me now, and let it be.  
  
Shelter me. Comfort me.  
  
Marius: You would live a hundred years  
  
If I could show you how  
  
I won't desert you now.  
  
Eponine: The rain can't hurt me now  
  
The rain will wash away what past.  
  
And you will keep me safe.   
  
And you will keep me close.  
  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last.  
  
The rain that brings you here   
  
is heaven bless.  
  
The skies begin to clear  
  
And I'm at rest.  
  
A breath away from where you are  
  
I've come home from so far.  
  
So, don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
  
I don't feel any pain.  
  
A little fall of rain   
  
Can hardly hurt me now  
  
Marius: I'm here  
  
Eponine: That's all I need to know.  
  
And you will keep me safe  
  
And you will keep me close\  
  
And rain  
  
Will make the flowers...  
  
Marius: Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine  
  
You won't feel any pain.  
  
^A little fall of rain^  
  
Can hardly hurt you now.  
  
I'm here.  
  
I will stay with you till you are sleeping  
  
And rain  
  
Will make the flowers  
  
Grow  
  
And marius is singing that all while eponine is singing her last verse and oh, she dies!!!! Therefore the .... After she sings and rain will make the flowers... and the marius has to sing groooow!!!! And he so forgets bout her a whole song later...just like a guy.. Ha..i never saw the musical but took the soundtrack from meh mom(cuz she never listens to it. Probably didn't even know she had it)   
  
Ok! I'll try to think of how I'm gonna stick meh ending all together....i could do a les miserables parakiss fanfic! Yeah......  
  
Oh and thanx for ur guyesesseses ...what r they called... those lil things u write to say if u like or hate the story....oh haha , thanx for the reviews! And even though it's practically a month later, thanx lilpuppydog for the happy birthday thing^_^ you coo yo!  
  
And...mmm.....everyone else cept daya is coo too! 


	8. In the Dark

Here it is. Almost done. Woosh woosh. If u hate it pretend that u like it. If u like it then compliment the heckles out of it!  
  
Oh, and thanx once more to all the reviewers. You guys rock! And imma luvin the multiple personalities chickie...almost reminds me of mehself.....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Arashi had his head on the table, resting on his arms. "I haven't slept in four days..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders using the least amount of movement. "Haven't been able to. I took a sleeping pill but I only managed to get in two hours with that."  
  
Yukari slunked down into a chair. "I saw George yesterday."  
  
Arashi looked up. "And?"  
  
Yukari shook her head. "Nothing. He wouldn't listen to me."  
  
"I guess there's no point in trying to apologize for anything with the way he is. Ay... Have you heard anything 'bout Miwako?"  
  
"No. I keep thinking about calling her but... well, I don't know if she would even care to hear from me again."  
  
"She would love it more than anything in the world. I know her." He rubbed his eyes. "I feel like I'm bout to fall off my chair. Odd feeling, really."  
  
"I'm sure. You hungry? I am. Haven't ate all day. Hungry hungry hungry. Lets go get something to eat."  
  
"Just make sure I don't fall down the stairs or off the side walk or into a car or into a person or... a sewer or elephant or..... I'm tired..."  
  
"Right, come on." She dragged Arashi out of the chair and went to put her coat on. "What was that?" Yukari turned around to Arashi.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"I heard something."  
  
They were both still for a minute and they both heard it then.   
  
"Someone at the door. You'd think if they wanted someone to answer they would knock loud enough for them to hear, eh?" Arashi said, walking to the door. He opened it while Yukari did up her coat and then came over to see who it was.  
  
"I thought you both would be here. Sorry I didn't call before I came." Miwako stood smaller than the two on the other side of the door. Her hair faded pink now and down, flat against her back. "Can I come in?"  
  
Arashi and Yukari both moved away to make room for Miwako's entrance. She went in, walking around as if the apartment was her own. Arashi and Yukari stood with Miwako in the living room waiting for something to happen.  
  
Miwako started. "How've you two been?"  
  
It was quiet between Arashi and Yukari so Yukari decided to take the step forward. "To tell you the truth, it's really hasn't been a good week. Miwako, I wanted to talk to you before but... well, I wanted to really apologize. I've been thinking about you so much and I know this isn't worth it. I swear things are over between me and Arashi."  
  
"Yukari-"  
  
"Wait, now. When did you come up with that? Was I ever to know were I not here?" Arashi wanted to know.  
  
"Arashi, why would you insist on something that keeps everyone separated? Is it really worth it?"  
  
Miwako bit down on her lip, contemplating for the moment. "It's alright. I also wanted to tell you that I don't mind you two being together. I just want you both to come back to parakiss."  
  
Yukari wrapped her long arms around Miwako's tiny frame.   
  
It was that way for a long while. Arashi stayed in the background while the two embraced and then took off to wherever he saw fit to go.   
  
~~~~~  
  
He paced back and forth more times then he cared to count. His dark figure cast long shadows across the alleyway as he came up with a conclusion. With a sharp snap of the metallic object in his hand, he went out to face what it was that's been clawing at his mind endlessly for some days past.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Arashi was in the back alleys, walking at a rather quick speed, planning on straightening things out with the last but first member of Paradise Kiss. Looking at the ground and not expecting on running into anybody on these streets he rammed roughly into someone and fell hard, smacking his head on the asphalt.   
  
He touched the back of his head and, grimacing, withdrew bloody fingers. A shadow loomed over him blocking out the few streetlights. He looked up but could hardly make out the person's face.  
  
"You weren't coming to see me now, were you?" The voice questioned sardonically.  
  
"George?"  
  
"But who else?"  
  
Arashi head his skull as he made an effort to get back on his feet. Explosive throbbing made him entirely unstable and he had to grab onto George's shoulder to stay up.   
  
"Hit your head hard, eh?" George asked, lifting his hand to rest on Arashi's arm but then shoved him back causing him to stumble and hitting ground once more. "That's really a shame. That means your focus won't be entirely on this." A nozzle of a gun pressed it's cold steel onto Arashi's forehead, wrinkled with confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Arashi freaked.  
  
"I did some thinking." George said with a mad smile plastered on his face. "And I decided . . that if I can't have Yukari then why should another, least of all you?"  
  
"You're fricken insane! You never cared about anyone before and that's because no one has ever stolen your toys. You're only mad 'cause Yukari left you and you just can't handle that rejection!"  
  
George smacked Arashi's face partially with the back of his hand and then part with the gun. "That's what you think, huh? Here's a little secret, Arashi. Just between you and me. I do love Yukari. I love her so (heres a bad lil big ol F word) much that I can't stand the thought of someone else having her. And that's why I'm here tonight."  
  
"And how do you feel about Isabella? And Miwako? They're nothing to you like everyone else is nothing? You're so full of yourself, man."  
  
George removed the gun from Arashi's head and let out a deep sigh of breath. "You always did have a big mouth." He turned his back to Arashi and took a few steps out.  
  
And idea of salvation threw itself into Arashi's head and he used the precious time he had to bring it out while George was preoccupied with his sick mentality.  
  
Almost too soon George turned back around. His eyes looked tired and his lips lost the crazy grin. His whole posture seemed worn out. Very unlike his natural self.   
  
"You and your big mouth. . ." He scratched his cheek. "Yeah."   
  
Arashi kept his stare on him as he attempted his feet to hold his weight again. "I was coming over to see you."  
  
"Hm..." George gave a short nod.  
  
"Seriously, I'm sorry about all that's been going on. None of it was planned. You know how things just happen."  
  
"Yeah, things just happen. They always do." He held the gun to his temple. "Funny, isn't it?"  
  
"George, don't do that. Come on, George." Arashi pleaded for him to put the gun down.  
  
George's lips tilted upward in a sad smile. "There's no reason for me not to do it."   
  
He went to pull the trigger but Arashi jumped on him, causing them both to cascade onto the ground. They both gripped onto the gun trying to shove it one way or another.  
  
"Get the **lum* off me!" George spat into Arashi's face.  
  
"I'm not going to let you do this." He grunted back, his face red from exertion.   
  
"Let. . . GO!" George yelled just as a bullet fired out, away from them.   
  
The shot caught them both off guard but the scream that pierced their ears had their attention torn away from one another in an instant. Their heads shot to the left of them just in time to see a body crumble, helplessly, to the ground.  
  
The softest whisper just above a breath voiced from Arashi's mouth. "Yukari?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
it is so almost Christmas so MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! Oh, and how'd y'all like this llil bit o the story? Spiffy? Dumb? Daya comments do not count... I'd just like you all to know that S.T.U.N rocks!!!!!!!!!!! And the lead singer is one big hottie! Whew! Hahaha, he's grooovie.... Right on, on and ... here's a tip for all you people out there. Allow at least a week after you've been in a mosh pit to go in another one. It'll kill you!!!!  
  
Peash out y'all!   
  
Mommy, where do babies come from? 


	9. To the End of Paradis Kiss

LittlePuppyDog, you're so funny... and thanx for that tad bit of info.  
  
Bruised phoenix thanx for that big long review. Quite enjoyable and your boyfriend sounds absolutely lovely! Hahaha....quite so... but who knows what'll happen to yukari... dun dun dun... well I do.... u_u   
  
Ah my, I don't know... um, yeah I have a research paper due tomorrow that I haven't started yet so I really shouldn't be.... Sitting here staring at meh keyboard so here's the last of it. It might sound a tad bit corny but I like it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
George shoved Arashi's body off of him, letting the gun fall out of his hand, all thoughts of possession out of his head. Arashi grabbed at the hem of George's jacket, regaining his stand. George smacked his hand away and raced for Yukari, laying only a few yards away. Arashi was right behind then falling to the ground next to Yukari's fallen body.   
  
George and Arashi turned her body onto her back ever so gently. Incredulous expressions shone on both their faces, at this unexpected turn of events.  
  
"George! Arashi!" Miwako came running towards them then stopped abruptly as she saw what the two men held in their arms. She allowed an intake of breath before edging nearer. "Wha. . . What happened?!" She asked once she stood above them. "What did you do?!!?" She fell to her knees, taking Yukari's hand in her own.  
  
George fell back, his head hanging in his dirty hands. Loud breaths heaved in and out of his chest.   
  
"Arashi?" Miwako tried again through tears of her own. "What. . ."  
  
Arashi shook his head. Salty droplets conjured up in the rims of his eyes.   
  
A struggled gasp of breath made them all look back to Yukari. Her eyes barely opened but she coughed, violently.   
  
"Yukari!" Miwako gripped her hand tighter.   
  
The faintest smile crept across her lips. "Miwako. . . Ugh. . " Her brows furrowed as she had to take another ragged breath. "George. I'm . . . I'm so. . . sorry."  
  
Miwako cried into the dying girl's hand. "No. . . No, no, no! You can't. You can't die!"  
  
But it was already too late. Her breathing stopped and her heart stilled.   
  
As if on cue, big fat drops began to fall from the sky. Soon they splattered all around them, drenching them with icy cold water, relentlessly.   
  
Miwako's cries rang over the sudden clash of thunder. Arashi's hair melted down the back of his head and into her eyes but he didn't make an effort to push it away. George was on his feet walking away.  
  
He returned though. He returned in maddening rage. All senses completely lost to him. No one knew what was going on until it happened. No one knew . . . until there was only one left.  
  
One left among the piled bodies. All dead. Blood washed down into the gutters along with the rain.   
  
Scared.  
  
Frantic.  
  
Horrified.  
  
One thing to do.  
  
And then there were none.  
  
The End. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, tell me. . .what did you think of it?  
  
Was it so horrible that yukari did die along with the rest of them? If ya want I could do a whole nother story and have them all live! In time for Thankgiving!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!  
  
Should there be an epilogue? I suppose I could think up something for Isabella, seeing how she's the only one left . . .  
  
If anyone wants to email me for whatever . . . like for another story or something my email is Arien721@aol.com .... And with that you should figure out meh sn   
  
Peash y'all 


	10. Epilogue

Ok, here's what I'm gonna do. Imma making an epilogue for this last chapter I put up and then I'm gonna write another chapter as the alt ending and then a epilogue for that one... so, there's two more chapters after this one sooo DON'T LEAVE ME YET!!!!  
  
....and for this I want someone's boyfriend for the day *ahem*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
Isabella kept to her room since she heard about the deaths. Her frame grew thinner with each passing day that she left the food left in front of her door untouched. Her parents even came home, concerned for their child.   
  
It was Saturday, the day of the funeral. Oddly enough the sun was blazing high in the sky and birds were singing a merry tune. No clouds blocked out the cheeriness of the day. People strolled outside with friends, kids, or lovers taking no notice of anything outside their space.   
  
She dressed herself, slowly, taking care of the garments she put on. She looked over to the clock every now and then, keeping track of time before she had to leave.  
  
And then it was time. Fully dressed and ready, Yamamoto came out of his room and went down the stairs, out to a limo that was waiting for him in front. Ueda drove him to the cemetery where he was greeted by the families and friends of the three dead Yazawa students.   
  
It was an open casket ceremony, all three side by side, little Miwako in the center. They were to be buried in slots next to each other, as their parents believed they would have liked.   
  
Yamamoto walked up slowly to the front of gatherers. The caskets were strewn with flowers, as was the surrounding area.   
  
He went to George's body first. He was dressed just as he always was. Yamamoto remembered the suit from the Paradise Kiss collection, vibrant with colors and George's own sense of style. His face, however, wore a grim expression, so void and lifeless. It hurt to keep staring down at him so he moved on.  
  
He moved next to Miwako's casket. It surprised him to see that even in death Miwako seemed to show a smile.   
  
He lifted his eyes over to Arashi's casket, his being the only one that was closed. He heard why. The shot to the face was irreparable and left better unseen. Hiro came up to him, giving a warm smile. "You were a friend of theirs, weren't you?"  
  
Yama nodded. "Yes. I was."  
  
"You doing ok? I guess that's a kind of dumb question." Hiro fidgeted, looking away from Yamamoto.   
  
"It all happened so unexpectantly. I don't think I accept that they're really gone yet. Even lying here. . . Hiro?"  
  
Hiro wiped his hand at his face before looking up again. "I don't think I'm gonna stay any longer. I assume since you knew Miwako and Arashi that you knew Yukari too. Her funeral's being held at the temple on 21st. You know, if you wanted to go." He walked away then, quite briskly.   
  
Yamamoto thought for a moment and taking one last look at his friends he left them to rest.   
  
~~~~~  
  
That night he stood out side, on 21st street, looking at people going in. He walked this time, without aid of any of the help. He took a breath and made his way towards the doors.   
  
He was greeted by a man dressed in a black suit who handed him a piece of decorative paper with Yukari's name on it, date of birth and death, family, and so on. Yamamoto folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket.   
  
There were a good number of people that filled the room. Few were students Yukari knew. Nakayama was there with a few other girls all teary eyed. Yukari's little brother was sitting in the front pew, not talking to anyone but by the way his body trembled every now and then Yama knew he didn't want to be bothered.  
  
Everyone spoke in quiet voices, a few were crying with one another, some looked about the room with expressionless faces. Yamamoto went to take a few steps forward when an outraged cry stopped him.   
  
Yukari's mom slammed her hand into Yamamoto's face. He fell a step back, stunned by the move, unable to think for a second. The mother's face brimmed with angry tears as she withdrew short breaths, in and out.   
  
"You. . . You did this! You killed my daughter. I want you out of here now or so help me I'll kill you myself!" The malicious words rang throughout the silence that filled every corner of the temple.   
  
Yamamoto sighed, saddened even more so by this onslaught. "I'm sorry for our loss."  
  
"OUT!" Her arm pointed straight out at the door, shaking ridgedly.   
  
He bowed his head and turned, slowly making his way out, every eye following him through.  
  
An unexpected wind made him shiver as he stepped out the door. The cold wind brought more with it but Yamamoto didn't care. He hardly had a thought in his head as he walked on through the night. The sky growing darker and darker and the people on the streets being fewer and fewer.   
  
At last, when he had walked at least a mile or so away from the temple he found an isolated area where he sunk down to his knees and let the grief he held for all those days out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok! That's it for the first ending of ...um, I forget the title of this story... rocks.... Ice? Hmm... I don't know... now I gots to think of meh next ending... yeah, yukari will die in that one too.   
  
And a side note... imma loving george and Arashi.... You just can't choose between the two 


End file.
